


The Bird and the Fish

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Could I Have Thought of a Better Title? Probably, Did I? No, F/F, Introspection, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Lead Crow/Aluminum Siren introspection/romance.





	The Bird and the Fish

~ The Bird and the Fish ~

a bird and a fish  
each of which  
is out of her element

lost and alone  
in a far away  
foreign nebula

after destroying her home  
in a play for power  
what did her betrayal buy

they traded their 'nothing'  
their normal life, their peace  
their protector

for power supposedly  
but receiving puppet strings  
the leash of a dark master

not only did she lose everything  
she destroyed it herself

and for it she got a hollow prize  
the dark one's lies, limited time  
borrowed from a stolen life

yet within this tangled web  
of gifts with strings  
a bird and a fish

found each other

~end~


End file.
